guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fellblade
fastest sword? i've never heard anything like that before, they're all the same aren't they :s 22:52, 11 February 2006 (CST) :Yeah, I've never heard of the rumor. If no one can produce the evidence of at least the existence of a rumor, I'm going to remove it. -PanSola 11:15, 26 February 2006 (CST) ::Well I for one was surprised when I first looked at GuildWiki 6 months ago and saw that it said all Axes were the same speed. I had just started using a Battle Pick and was upset that I'd customised it because it was so much slower than my previous Stone Summit Axe. And I feel it wasn't a difference in animation speed - I was judging it by frequency of Axe clash sounds (which very well might be out of sync with the damage inflicted). I'm going to see if I can get one and compare it with an assortment of my favorites. --Qian Khan 11:39, 26 February 2006 (CST) :::Do you mean Summit Axe? Or are there two kinds? --Rainith 11:44, 26 February 2006 (CST) ::::: Yeah - silly me. --Qian Khan 13:02, 26 February 2006 (CST) ::::Dwarven Axe?? -- 11:46, 26 February 2006 (CST) ::::: Nope :) Summit. --Qian Khan 13:02, 26 February 2006 (CST) :::::: Qian Khan: You're not talking about a War Pick, maybe, are you? Cause that - even though it looks more like an axe to me - is a hammer! -- 13:36, 26 February 2006 (CST) ::::::: Haha, nope it was certainly a Battlepick. --Qian Khan 06:23, 27 February 2006 (CST) ::OK here's the evidence :) The fact that it takes the same time to swipe proves it. If a normal sword is x long, and the fellblade is kx where k>1. For the sake of argument a swipe is 180 degrees meaning the length of the swipe (at the tip) is pi times length of the sword. The tip of a normal sword will travel xpi, the fellblade kxpi. Speed is distance/time. Let's say the time is the same for both, we'll call it t. The tip of a normal sword travels at xpi/t, the fellblades tip travels at kxpi/t. ::Of course it makes no difference to the damage so i doubt this is what the person to start this rumour meant. ;P ::--84.64.33.168 06:36, 20 April 2006 (CDT) :::No, you see, what the rumor claims is that it takes less time to swipe it. :) :Well I'm sitting here in Zaishen testing grounds and not seeing a difference as I switch from sword to sword. I'm mainly paying attention to the difference in time between when the damage number dissapears to when the next one appears. | Chuiu 13:00, 26 February 2006 (CST) Just a note to those testing weapon speeds. Whether you go by sound or numbers, it's best to count number of swings over a set period of time (say, one minute), instead of trying to count the time between two swings. You get much better accuracy that way. -PanSola 13:22, 26 February 2006 (CST) where would u get a fellblade? i havent seen one in the game so far. Crystal Desert onwards 06:30, 3 March 2006 (CST) Fellblade is big sword so it looks like it's fast while attacking (I think) Drop I can confirm Fellblades dropping in Talus Chute. I've got a max clean one to prove it (no one seems to want to buy it, however :/). -- 00:32, 23 March 2006 (CST) They drop from the crystal desert onwards, I get them all the time in the shiverpeaks 01:15, 23 March 2006 (CST) Indeed. Done the missions on the fire island so many times, but couldn't believe the other day oO --Birchwooda Treehug 11:06, 27 January 2007 (CST) animated i don't have one of these anymore, but i don't recall the animation begin dependant on favor. can anyone confirm ? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 00:00, 15 August 2006 (CDT) :Just checked with my old Fellblade. American districts, no favor, blade is still animated. Reverted accordingly. --Zampani 10:23, 15 August 2006 (CDT) Nightfall Fellblades drop in Nightfall, added one location. :I've gotten two from Blades of Corruption thus far. One of them was obtained from the Blades of Corruption you encounter during the Gain Zenmai quest in Factions. Are they inscribable? I got a Gold Fellblade from a Vabbian chest, but it was not inscribable. Is it the same for all? --Glenn 14:38, 14 March 2007 (CDT) :Some are inscribable, some are not.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 19:14, 14 March 2007 (CDT) :: I know, but a Nightfall gold weapon should not have always the inscription? --Glenn 09:32, 15 March 2007 (CDT) :::If a weapon that ought to be inscribable is void from an inscription, you won't be able to put an inscription into it. So even if you have a rare drop at Nightfall - meaning it should be inscribable by default, and it has no inscription, inscriptions won't fit in it. 15:31, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Boss drop This is more a general question: I got one from Cultist Milthuran. Should it be listed as Cultist Milthuran or as Outcast Deathhand? -- numma_cway 20:26, 25 March 2007 (CDT) Drop Is there a place in which Fellblades drop more often? And some builds for farming them? --Glenn 13:30, 30 March 2007 (CDT) :I got a couple from the Flesh Golems on Perdition Rock while capturing elite skills. Today I even got a gold one from a Flesh Golem there. I guess farming them could yield quite a few - as I was always there with a full group of Heroes/Henchmen and still had them drop. -- Looping 21:53, 2 April 2007 (GMT+1) i get tons from trolls got a req 9 15^50 3 weeks ago Dye How about adding a pic of a dyed one? When it's so drastically, I'd like to see a before/after example. Well, could check it on my felldblde tho --Birchwooda Treehug 05:58, 1 April 2007 (CDT) :Drastically is the wrong word I think. Yellow dye doen't even have any effect on it. BTW: If the update was in June 2006, that was REALLY a recent update. -- numma_cway 05:46, 15 April 2007 (CDT) Why is there no "silver" on the dye chart? does it not have an effect? I find that hard to believe because the text in the dye section describes what silver looks like yet the picture of the chart itself has no example for silver Aura of Holy Might 16:04, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Drop Location ummz, it says that they only come from chests in the realm of torment. I got some from demons there, at the gate of madness. Someone might wanna check with that --[[User:Kurzspear|'Kurzspear']] 11:40, 28 May 2007 (CDT) :It doesn't say they only drop there, it says they drop there. — Skuld 11:55, 28 May 2007 (CDT) i found one in a locked chest (HM) in the maguuma jungle, it sucked though :( 84.27.87.45 17:19, 22 June 2007 (CDT) I also found one in Hard Mode in a locked chest in the Maguuma Jungle. Max, 15>50, zealous, +5 armor vs all, req11. Just got 2 in Sacnoth Valley - one from a Tumbled Elemental and another from a Grawl Champion. Neither had stats, one was max req 10, and the other was 1 under max, also req 10. --User:Ayaname Wolf 02:08, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Eye of the North I realize that you have a few Eye of the North places where the fellblade drops, but i can confirm that the Heart of the Shiverpeaks Chest drops it, and that one isn't on the list. You all might think of adding that chest.Thomas Malakier 05:48, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :Added =]--Holylorgor 05:52, 11 December 2007 (UTC) It drops for me from chest in Secret Lair Of The Snowman :Added =]--MindFreAk 22:20, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Drops from Murakai's Chest too. The Hunger the hunger just droped a max purple r13 inscrib felblade, i dont see him in the list for drops in kourna can some one add? i dont know how ~to do it myself =/ 201.92.246.134 20:41, 19 February 2008 (UTC) wts fellblade i want to sell my req 9 gold max fellblade health +30 for atleast 40k pm on the game if u want to buy it my charr name is haimon ra :Try www.guildwarsguru.com , we aren't a sell/buy wiki. -- 20:08, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Zaishen Chest drop got a q10 inscribeable drop fron zaishen chest Stone Summit Drop I got one from one of them while I was doing some VSF runs it was max q9 but white, I do not have a screenshot because I didn't think of one at the time sorry, Should this be added and yes it was in EoTN for those of you who do not have it--Toolbooth death 17:53, 2 November 2008 (UTC) SLotS I had one drop in Secret Lair of the Snowmen. Chaosgrimm 13:22, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Size of blade Regarding this being the largest sword in the game (or the Long Sword being the longest) i would suggest that the Wyvern Blade is the largest of them all. Have equipped all of them and the Wyvern shows up longer than both. Mongo Schwartz. :Indeed, I have a Long Sword and Rocktail's Stinger, I always fight with my primeval amor dyed black and also with my fellblade, and I checked out wich of the 3 are the longest... And personally the Wyvern blade seems to be just a little bit longer, but almost not able to see... Just a few pixels difference. --Jorre22225 14:23, March 27, 2010 (UTC)